After the End
by TheReasonWhy13
Summary: Tartarus attacked. The battle has been won. But at what cost? Without those worth living for, is life worth living? Lucy is put to the final test, as she is left broken in a lonely world, to decide whether to die or live for those she loves, and those she has lost. (A short tragedy story)
1. Chapter 1

This short story takes place after Tartarus attacks. It's fairly sad and I hope this ISN'T how this arc really ends, but for some reason I felt like writing a tragic ending.

P.s I'm one hundred percent a Nalu shipper, but remember this story is a tragedy, and things may turn out the way you don't want them to. So no hate please. (You hardcore nalu shippers will see what I'm saying when I finish this short story)

I hope you do enjoy, let the crying commense! (JK)((Natsu and Lucy forever!))

* * *

><p><strong>After the End: Part 1<strong>

What is left? Tartarus may be defeated, but at what cost? Lucy's knees melt into the burning earth as she remains paralyzed on the ground at the sight of what was their precious Magnolia. Now- once thriving country, filled with life, filled with hope and love- is nothing more than scorching remains of what she once held dear. This is the cost.

They're gone. All of them. Erza. Died in battle. Face may have annihilated magic but that didn't stop her from picking up a sword and charging head on. Her last breath screamed the strength of our bond and courage. Even after she bled to death Lucy could hear Erza's cries echoing in the crusade.

Mirajane. Lisanna. Elfman. All killed protecting one another until the end. Juvia. Lost to the clutches of silver, frozen in eternal ice and shattered to bits. Cana. Not even her father could save her. Acnalogia took them both in one fell swoop. And Wendy. Lucy cringes at the thought. Died with Carla clenched in her arms. Happy…

Her cut up hand slams into the ground as the disturbing images flash before her eyes.

"Natsu!" She mumbles, teeth clenched to the point of almost breaking.

"_Lucy!" Natsu's voice creeps into her dark memories. His blood stained hands wrapped around her wrists as if to suffocate them while he dragged her behind. _

"_Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy had cried, struggling as he forcefully lead her to where she did not know. "We can't abandon Erza! We can't!" She was unaware of the tears that were rushing down her cheeks as she shouted hysterically. Had they really left her there, to fight Zeref and the demons alone? There's no way she can survive, not even Erza. "We have to go back! We have to fight together! We can't abandon Erza!" She screamed, violently bashing Natsu's hand that clung to her with no intent of letting go. "Natsu!"_

"_Lucy!" He had suddenly roared, turning to her, digging his fingers into her shoulders and shaking her to a stop. "We have no other choice! Someone has to hold them off…" His eyes hide behind the dirty bangs of hair that droop over them. No matter how shaken up Lucy may have been, she could still recognize the uncontrollable trembling that ran through his body and transferred to her own. It's obvious that Natsu wished he didn't have to leave her behind. Any of them behind. "It's the only way…we have to go…" _

_A tear. Had one slipped down his cheek? "Come on!" He said not nearly as loud, and continued pulling Lucy along. _

_The earth was clinging onto its last few moments of life when Natsu and Lucy had arrived to the remains of their guild. Only cobble stones and bits of wood claimed to be their precious Fairy Tail. Walking past all the ruble and towards the middle of the grounds, Natsu finally came to a stop. One sniff confirmed that they were at the place. _

"_What are we doing here?" Lucy asked, still in complete shock and devastation, while somehow managing to speak clearly. But Natsu didn't reply. Instead he opened a secret door below their feet._

"_Huh? What is this?" She questioned, the tears momentarily halting._

"_It's our only chance of survival." He had said coldly, staring down into the blackness. "Lucy, look at it for yourself…"_

_Not sure what to expect, Lucy slowly did what he asked, but when she came close to the opening in the ground, she saw nothing that appeared to be their savior. _

_That's when the bitterly chilling cuffs snatched her wrist._

"_Wha…?" Before she even had a chance to conceive what was happening, Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pushed them both down into the darkness. _

_The rest happened so fast. Blind in the black, she only felt his body break their fall. Then unexpectedly her arm was jerked to one side._

_Clang! Click!_

"_Huh?" She huffed, tugging her wrist, but the cuff kept her powerless, unable to pull away. _

"_Natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy screeched, jerking and jerking with all her might, not even acknowledging the cuts the cuffs started to dig into her wrist._

_A spark appeared from the darkness. Then a small flame grew into a blazing fire. Natsu, standing a few feet away from Lucy, held a torch and stared at her with absolute emptiness._

"_Why?" She murmured, as she noticed the hand cuffs clenched to one of her arms and the other locked to a metal pipe in the ground. He had locked her up like a prisoner. "Why are you doing this?" _

_He lifted the light up. Natsu's eyes reflected the burning flame held to his face, revealing the agony and pain buried inside them. How could she not have seen it before? _

"_Lucy…you have to stay here. You'll be safe…"_

"_What? And what about you?" _

"_I have to go back…Zeref will be waiting, and he won't stop unless someone stops him…"_

"_No!" Lucy's blood curdling cry interrupts him. "I won't let you fight him alone, I won't let you just throw your life away, not as long as I'm alive!"_

"_Lucy…" He whispered, dropping his gaze to the ground._

"_You can't do this! We're a team!" Her arms pulled harder and harder, trying to reach him. "I won't let you go out there, not without me! Natsu!"_

_The impact between the stone ground and the fallen torch echoed in the blackness._

_Lucy's body remained still, as her cries dissolved and efforts to escape paused. His warm arm wrapped around her body, pulling Lucy into his chest and placing her chin upon his shoulder. Breath heavy and grip growing tighter, Natsu shaked as he held her deep in his grasp, afraid with all his soul to let go._

"_I'm sorry Lucy…" His voice trembles. Natsu's hand ran up her back and held her head steady as his fingers buried into her hair. "But I can't… I can't let you die…" _

_Unable to move, Lucy's thundering heart was the only moving part in her body. Like a doll her eyes stayed stitched to staring in one direction. The pitch black._

"…_You don't know Lucy… you don't understand…" His hands drew away from her body and slipped up to her cheeks. "There's one thing that I've always held precious to me…one thing I've always fought to protect…and that is you…and I'm not about to lose you now."_

"_Natsu…" Lucy's lips uttered. Forcing the connection to return to her arm, she lifted up the unshackled hand and placed it against Natsu's battered face. "You don't understand…I can't lose you either… without you… I have nothing." A pathetic smile tried to form between her cheeks but couldn't stop quivering to do so. "Because of you I found happiness, I found Fairy Tail, and a life worth living. Don't take that away from me!"_

_Natsu's eyes remained consumed by hers, and her touch only grew warmer as she softly pressed her plam against his cheek. His own heart began to shake as he watched the tears fall, her arm shudder and lips tremor._

_Taking a finger he brushed under her long lower lashes and removed the tears, but they kept coming. Softly he lowered his lips to her cheek and kissed the next one that fell, and then the next, and the next. He pecked at her face gently, riding all of the tears until there were no more, and Lucy finally became silent of sobs. _

_Her head fell into his neck as she clung to his scarf and Natsu's lips pressed against her head._

"_Natsu…" Lucy whispered just for his ears and his ears alone to hear. "I can't let you go… I love you."_

_Holding the back of her neck Natsu kissed Lucy's head for a long while. His lips didn't leave her hair for what could have been minutes, an hour or a whole day. But when he finally did let go, a single tear escaped from his eye. "I love you too Lucy…"_

_Bam!_

_Knocked out cold from the punch to the stomach, Lucy lied unconscious in his arms. He could no longer hold back the flood in his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Lucy. But I promised I'd protect your future. And I promise to you now, you will be happy again. You've become that strong, I know you will make it." As Natsu rose to his feet, he took his scarf, unwrapped it, and placed it around her own neck. "You're right though." He said brushing the bangs out of her eyes. "It is always more fun when we're together."_

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Part 2. I'm thinking there are going to be two more parts. This one is particularly short but I just wanted to get some new stuff. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong> Part 2<strong>

_The ground was cold. As if coming back from the dead, Lucy slowly came to. Other than the dim flicker of light that lied on the ground beside her, Lucy was all alone in the darkness. She attempted to move. The sound of the metal chains bounced off the enclosed walls. It all came back to her. _

"_No…" Her lips muttered, as she took her arm and yanked it weakly. "No."_

_Lifting her face from off the ground, Lucy reached for the torch with her free hand. She got to her knees and raised the light high. There wasn't much in the underground room. A few boxes, empty glass beer bottles, but nothing that could help her escape from the imprisoning chains. _

_Lucy's head began to throb violently as anger and frustration grabbed ahold of her soul. "Baka…" Her grip around the torch tightened. "You baka Natsu!" She screamed loud enough to shatter her lungs. Chucking the stick across the room and against the wall Lucy got to her feet and pulled with all her strength, yanking on the chain, ignoring the metal sinking into her wrists. _

"_You idiot! How could you leave me here?!" Blood dripped from her hands. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! I have to fight too!" Tears of fury poured from her red, dry eyes. "I have to fight for all of them! Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy, Carla, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Lily, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, everyone!" Her earsplitting cry was loud enough to cause the earth to tremble. _

"_I have to fight for all of them, I have to…" Then, voice butchered, Lucy fell silent and dropped to the ground. The stinging was intense as the scent of blood filled her nose. "I love Fairy Tail…" Her sobbing words cracked._

_For minutes she sat on the ground, the flame burning until there was nothing left to be burned. It was right before the light went out that Lucy let out a small sound. "I love Fairy Tail."_

_Vengeance. It boiled through her veins. A hatred that she had never known before clawed from the inside trying violently to get out. It ripped her soul to shreds. _

_Lucy reached for her keys. But she had forgotten, she had lost them in the previous battle. _

"_Damn it." She growled. All of her keys, gone. All of her spirits, no more._

"_No!" Lucy shouted, raising her hand into the air. "_

_Open the gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Her command echoed into the blackness without a response. "Listen to me now!" Lucy roared, reaching her empty hand higher into the air. "Open the gate of the golden bull! Taurus!"_

_Nothing._

"_I, Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia family, a celestial mage and a wizard of Fairy Tail, command the heavens, stars and kingdom of the Zodiac, to open the gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" The hard words spewing from her lips somehow caused the walls of her prison to tremble. "Open the gate of the golden bull! I call you now, Taurus!"_

_A sudden light grew in Lucy's eyes, golden as the stars she was calling to. "Taurus!"_

_Clang!_

_The broken chains felt as if her bond to this hell had been broken. Lucy's dry eyes glanced up at Taurus as he held his axe and flung it back over his shoulder._

"_Thank you." She whispered, rubbing her oozing and puffy wrists. _

"_Anything for yoooou Mrs. Luuuucy!" The normally perverted bull said sincerely. _

_Lucy gave her loyal spirit one last glance and grateful nod, before she turned to the ladder that led to the secret door above her head. It didn't matter to her how she managed to summon her spirits without her keys. All she knew was that she did. Even with Face activated she did it. And that meant that there was absolutely no chance of her staying behind and letting everyone else face the blood."Sorry Natsu." She murmured. "But I'm not going out without a fight too. I'm coming!"_

** End Of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So sorry this chapter took so long to write, been kind of busy! But here it is! Enjoy! And by enjoy I mean let the tears commence!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

_Beneath Lucy's feet the scorched, desolated earth that had been consumed and conquered by flames, trembled fiercely. There would be a few times when a large abrupt quake, larger than the others, would be so strong it'd send her to the ground. But never did she stay still for more than a second. Even though she was bleeding profusely on the wrists from the unforgiving cuffs that still clung to her, and wincing from the deep pain in her gut, caused by Natsu's harsh but caring infliction, Lucy would not stop running. The only thing that gave her comfort as she marched desperately on was the tight grip she kept locked around his warm scarf._

_"RAWWR!" A sudden screech echoed through the red sky. Her heart froze for a moment along with the rest of her body as the petrifying roar in the air bounced in her ears and crept underneath her skin._

_"What…" Lucy's lips shuddered. "What was tha- ahhh!" She let out a large cry as another ear blistering, monstrous shriek fell over the land. It was so painfully loud that Lucy was forced to her knees and to cover her ears that were in so much agony that they felt as if they were about to burst and bleed. Afraid they might hurt more if she let go, Lucy didn't even notice when the roaring stopped. It was when she opened her eyes as her body was tossed into the air by the tremendous impact beside her that she realized there was a more apparent threat and danger._

_Flung off to the side Lucy landed on the sharp ground with a thud and rolled till gravity took her no further. "Gah!" She spitted, her side in even more pain from the harsh landing._

**_Bam!_**

_Lucy's eyes flung open as she became aware of the heavy dark shadow hanging from above, and the scaly black feet on both sides of her mangled body. Overwhelmed with instant fear, Lucy found it impossible to look, impossible to run away, impossible to move. But knowing that she would die if she didn't do something, she managed to turn her head and glimpse at the beast._

_Heart sunk deep within her chest and to the pit of her stomach, Lucy's large pupils constricted to nothing more than two black dots as her line of sight clung to the razor sharp teeth, frightening body and nostalgic white eyes that screamed death as they stared down upon her._

_"Ac…" Her throat clogged up with saliva, unable to say the name without choking. "Acnologia?"_

_"RAAWWWR!" The devil let cry as it flapped its enormous wings and lifted its head high. Lucy could feel as its blood curdling symphony sucked out the little light she had left in her. All hope she once held dear, gone. Her memories faded into blackness in a flash. Before Acnologia, the only thing that could be thought was death._

_Then with another terrifying roar the dragon raised its giant talons and swung them down towards Lucy, only needing one swipe to rid her of this world. Lifting her hand into the air, she let out one last scream._

_"NATSU!"_

**_Bam!_**

_Lucy's heart jumped as another rumble in the earth sent her flying across the ground. But this time when she lifted her head, unexpected tears seeped from her eyes._

_"How?" Unable to believe what was before her, she watched as another Dragon, with scales redder than fire and a roar, one so familiar and louder than thunder, clashed its sharp teeth into Acnologia's neck and drove him to the ground._

_"Natsu?" Her mouth whispered. But there was no doubt, she could tell. It was him._

_With her heart put to a stop Lucy watched as Natsu, no longer human, bit and thrashed at Acnologia with all his strength. She watched as he gnawed on his neck, trying to puncture through his scales. But when his attempts are futile, Acnologia strikes back with a hard lash across the face with his razor sharp talons. His cries sent Lucy even deeper into despair causing her tears to be cold and formed by agony._

_"Natsu!" She cried, getting to her feet._

_Her words would never reach him. Instead Acnologia drove his head straight into Natsu's belly and shoved him a few thousand yards before sending him off with a violent thrust. Natsu's giant body destroyed anything in its path as he fell to the ground._

_When the dust decimated around him, Lucy's hands covered her mouth in horror as she finally noticed the wounds. His body was covered in them. Blood seeped from his neck and legs where teeth marks had been imprinted and part of his wing had been torn off. This battle hadn't just begun. Natsu had been fighting for hours. And no matter how hard he fought he didn't seem to be able to make a scratch on Acnologia._

_Still not giving up, Natsu attempted to get to his feet, but before he could do so, Acnologia slammed his claws into his chest and sank them deep within his skin._

_"No!" Lucy shrieked, taking off towards him at full speed. He wailed as his chest continued to be compressed more and more, his rib cage breaking down into shattered bone. "Natsu! Don't give up!" She begged running as fast as her legs can carry her. "I'm coming, please just-"_

_Then, no longer able to withstand the weight, his chest gave in, and all that Lucy heard was the sound of his bones collapsing and his heart crushed into nothing._

_Silence fell from her lips. Not a cry. Not a sob. The only movement came from her tears that slowly slipped down her cheeks. All feeling had abandoned her body as she stood still, eyes locked only on Natsu._

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. She thought as she remained motionless. She couldn't comprehend it. Her eyes wouldn't allow her to see it. Her nose refused to smell the blood. Her ears blocked out Acnologia's roar of victory. It couldn't be. He couldn't be. Natsu._

_Taking in a deep breath, sucking in the atmosphere around him, Acnologia charged his dragon's roar to strike the final blow, and released a wave of Eternano that eliminated what was left of Natsu's corpse into nothing. In a blink of an eye, he was gone._

_Hit by only the aftermath of the blast the wind brushed against her face, blowing away the tears for a small moment. But when it passed they continued to pour from her red eyes._

_"Na…" She quivered. "Na…" His name wouldn't come. "Na…" Her grip suddenly became fierce, nails digging into her palms. "Na…"_

**_"You wanna join our guild don't you?" He had said, grabbing onto her hand as they both sprinted away from the guards after Natsu had blown up Bora the Prominence's ship. The memory was so clear. Lucy had grown silent with disbelief. Had she heard him right? Was she really going to be a Fairy Tail wizard? Smiling brightly he squeezed her hand. "Come on!" He laughed. Slowly her lips shaped into a wide grin and she nodded._**

**_"Yeah!"_**

_"Natsu!" She screamed, his naming burning her throat as it came up._

_"He fought hard." His dark voice appeared from behind her. "That's why he had to die."_

_Jerking her body to the side a chill shot down her back when his pitch black eyes met with hers._

_"Zeref."_

_"Lucy." He replied, not intentionally trying to infuriate her but just because it seemed like the right response._

_"Why?" She hissed, scrunching her brows and staring at him with the deepest hatred. "Why did you do this? Why did you do all of this!"_

_"Because you are all sinners."_

_"You are the devil!" She barked._

_"I am the Savior." Not once did he raise his voice._

_Lucy glared at him with great disgust, amazed that he could even utter those words. "You're a monster."_

_"Humans are the monsters." He said deeply. "I'm riding the world of monsters, cleansing it of sin and purifying it."_

_"You're destroying it!"_

_"I'm giving it a second chance." Zeref said sincerely, smiling. "When I'm finished, I will have rid this world of all darkness and all of those who try to stop me. Natsu along with the rest of Fairy Tail were doing just that. And so, I had to put them to rest."_

_"You murdered them! You killed every last one of them and you claim to be a Savior?!" Lucy yelled as the tears started to build back up again as the thought of all her comrades' flooded her mind._

_"Yes, because I and only I can obtain The One Magic."_

_Lucy's furry was put aside momentarily as she recalled having heard the name before. "The One Magic?"_

_"Indeed. And with The One Magic I can terminate mankind's greatest weakness and this world's definite downfall." He raised his hand to his chest. "I will eliminate Love."_

_"You're wrong." Lucy said firmly, staring at him harshly._

_Zeref remained impassive, not showing any kind of response to her remark. "How so?"_

_"Love is strength!" She shouted, eyes not drifting from his. "Without love we have nothing! Without love we have nothing to live for."_

_His eyes remained the same._

_"Love is what keeps us going, keeps us moving forward no matter how hard things get. Yes the world can be a messed up place with evil around every corner. But the one thing that evil can never destroy and never kill is Love!" Lucy placed her right hand against her chest. "Because of the Love for my comrades and the Love of my guild I am willing to fight. I am willing to fight until the bitter end to protect them. And even if they're dead and gone I will keep fighting, because that's what Love does. It keeps us going. It keeps us alive! You say you wish to rid the world of Love because it will destroy us. But in the end the only thing we have left are the memories of those we Loved. And if you have never known Love then you have never truly lived. Who have you loved!?"_

_Zeref kept quiet. His lack of response leaves a bad taste on her tongue._

_"Well?!" She demanded._

_"…Yes. I have Loved." He whispered; face remaining as calm and tranquil as before. "And she was my most precious treasure."_

_"Then wouldn't you understand what I'm saying? Isn't she worth living for?"_

_"No." He answered surprisingly sharp. It's the most his voice has changed. Lucy gave him a questioning stare. Taking a small breath Zeref looked down at his hands. They were trembling. "Because I loved her, she died."_

_Lucy's eyes widened a bit at the sound of sadness sinking into his words. If she didn't know what kind of monster he was she'd almost feel sorry for him. But he is far from deserving her sympathy._

_"She was kind. Sweet. A light in the world. She was so young. And my Love for her killed her. If I hadn't loved her, she'd still be alive…"_

_"So what?" Lucy interrupted him, growing irritable by the second. "You decided that all those who Love must die? That Love is what ruins this world?"_

_"Yes. And in order for a world of peace…"_

_"Shut up!" She cried, raising her hand to him. "I'm sick of hearing your bullshit! If you want to die because you lost someone you loved, then go right on ahead. But not everyone is as weak as you. For others our bond can never be broken, even past the grave. Our Love is eternal and will live forever. That's the power of Love."_

_For a minute Zeref was silent. His lips parted as if he was actually considering what she had said. But when a tear slid down his cheek a dark presence began to surround him. The already dead and dry ground began to crack, dying beyond death. Her lungs started to fight for air as if it was slowly disappearing from the atmosphere. Lucy grabbed her throat._

_"Love can only bring Death and Deviation. Sadness and Solitude. Love brings the E.N.D. And if anyone tries to stop me from creating a new world free of Love, they will face my wrath." Suddenly Zeref lifted his hands and simply by doing so Lucy's heart came to a stop. Gripping onto it violently, she began to gasp, trying to get a breath. What was happening to her? Her heart, it had stopped beating._

_Creeping up through her legs and arms and slowly making its way to her chest, a numbing sensation took hold of all feeling. Soon her body grew still, unable to move. Her breaths became cold, frosty as they left her lips. She was dying._

_Lucy tried to get up, but her knees had given out. Zeref's power was just too strong._

_"See Lucy Heartfillia? Love only makes you weak. The One Magic is Death. Nothing is stronger." He walked towards her and knelt down so her face was only a foot from his. "Your mother thought the same way. She too believed that Love was the strongest power of all. That's why she sacrificed her life to try and seal me away, all for the sake of protecting those she Loved, including you. Look where that led her, to Death."_

_Teeth clenched together hard enough to shatter, Lucy's roaring eyes dug deep into Zeref's. If only she could have moved she would've strangled him._

_"And then your guild, Fairy Tail. They all fought so hard to protect what they Loved that they died for it. What sadness. Even Natsu, he died because of Love. Do you still think Love is what makes you strong?"_

_Lucy's lips remained frozen, as the numbing sensation was close to consuming her entire body and only moments away from devouring her heart._

_Zeref shook his head, closing his eyes with disappointment. "Humans are so blind. And that is precisely why I have taken the liberty to put you to rest." Standing up he turned his back to Lucy and began walking away to let her die. "When this world is rid of Love, there will be peace. And you will see, I am truly the Savior."_

_"No." Zeref stops from the unexpected mumble. He turned his head. Lucy's body trembled, skin pale white and cracked. Even so she somehow managed to speak. "You are the blind one." She managed to murmur again. Zeref's mouth dropped when a small grin slipped onto her lips._

_Unexpectedly, Lucy lifted her head. "Love is The One Magic."_

_Crack! Her arm began to break as she attempted to lift it._

_"Move and die." He warned._

_"If I don't move I'll die anyway." She sneered. Trying again she lifted her arm, but it was no use for when she did move the rest of her arm broke into bits and fell, landing on the ground like crumbled stone._

_"Stop fighting it." Zeref said, no sign of emotion._

_"Never." Lucy whispered. "I will never stop fighting. For Natsu. For Erza. For Gray. For Wendy." Her fingers cracked as she clenched them into a tight fist. "For all of Fairy Tail! I will never stop fighting!"_

_Taken slightly aback, Zeref's eyes widened at the sight of Lucy as her legs began to shift. "Fairy Tail saved me. Because of them, I found happiness. I found my home. I love Fairy Tail more than anything in the whole world." Slowly, her legs weak but able, Lucy rose to her feet. "Even if all those I Love are gone, I know what they would say." She smiled at the thought. "We don't die for our friends, we live for them! And that's exactly what I'm going to do!"_

_"You're a fool."_

_"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens, All the stars, far and wide…"_

_"What?" Zeref questioned, as a light aroused from her chest. "How can you use magic?"_

_"Show me they appearance, With such shine, Oh Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars!" Miraculously the numbing sensation that once latched onto her nerves quickly started to melt away, the blood beginning to flow through her veins and warmth rushing back to her skin. "Aspects become complete, Open thy malevolent gate!"_

_"Enough, you can't over power The One Magic! No one can escape death!" Zeref spoke, as he lifted his hands towards her and sent his darkness upon her. But before it could reach Lucy the light manifesting from inside her expanded and knocked his magic away. "What?" He question, for the first time showing true puzzlement._

_The light danced around Lucy. She was majestic, the way it made her glow. Freed from Zeref's dark magic her body felt whole again, filled with life. And her heart, it felt warm. No. It burned. Deep within her chest she could feel it set ablaze. It empowered her, giving her strength that she had never felt before, at least not at that level. This was something different. It was like….Magic. It was Love._

_"Oh 88 stars of the heaven…Shine! Urano Metria!" All in one moment everything went silent. And then the light came charging forth. Surging from her glowing body the light burst in all directions, causing the earth to tremble and air to howl. The force from her magic sent Zeref to his knees, powerless and unable to stand._

_"Gah!" He screamed as the divine light rained upon him making his skin begin to burn. "No, this can't be! Nothing can defeat Death. Death is the Truth, the way, The One Magic!"_

_"You are wrong!" Lucy's voiced boomed, her glowing golden eyes staring down at him. "The One Magic is Love!"_

_"No!" He cried, tears running down his cheeks. "Acnologia, attack!"_

_Answering his masters wishes the Dragon drew it's attention towards Lucy and let out a mighty roar. Then flying off the ground it rose high into the sky and toward over her puny body. But she did not move. Just as it did to Natsu and on Tenrou Island, Acnologia took in a deep breath and got ready to fire. And when he finally was ready he released an all powerful blast, one that was capable of wiping out an entire city. And yet as it came shooting for her Lucy remained still. Nothing could scare her away. Not even Acnologia._

**_BAAAM!_**

_Light reigned over the sky, blinding all those who could see from the fierce impact. It was minutes before the quaking and trembling died down and the light minimized to nothing. Only the red sky hung over the earth like a drape._

_Gently, Lucy's feet touched ground as her body returned to the earth's surface, and the vibrant light illuminating from her chest slowly vanished. That's when her knees gave in. Falling to the ground Lucy caught herself with the only arm she had left, while the other started to bleed out._

_"Ahhhh…" She groaned, the pain only then starting to develop. And it developed fast. Covering it with her hand she clung to the gaping wound, trying to stop the blood. But the pain wasn't the main cause for the tears dropping from her eyes. It was the missing limb that once held a symbol so dear to her. The Fairy Tail guild mark. "No…no…" She winced, the tears coming non-stop._

_"They're all gone…" Her voice cracked as her dry throat filled with sobs. "Everyone… minna… Natsu…"_

_She took in a deep breath, and let out a shriek of agony._

The sun has almost set. Lucy still remains sitting on the ground, Natsu's scarf wrapped around her severed arm, luckily causing the bleeding to subside. Eyes dry from all the tears Lucy's line of sight never leaves the fiery horizon. She watches as the suns flames set and slowly fall out of reach. Small sobs creep up her throat every now and then, but mostly she remains silent. There's nothing to be said.

Zeref has been defeated. Acnologia killed. The Nine Demons of the Book of Zeref no longer existent. And yet there is no joy. There is no celebration like before. No more late night parties at the guild after a successful mission. All of that is over. Fairy Tail is gone. Lucy's lost everything she's ever cared dear for in one day. What purpose for living does she have left?

Lifting her lips to a sick smile Lucy laughs at the irony of her situation. All she had just preached to Zeref about Love giving people strength and the will to live on seemed to be the exact opposite of what she believes now. What reason is there to live if you have no one to live for? She claimed to be stronger than him but in reality could she be exactly the same? Maybe it would be easier to die then to live on alone.

"Luuuuucy…" Her name echoes in her ears. Has she already begun to lose it? "Luuuuucy!" She hears her name again, this time a bit louder and clear.

"Enough!" She cries, shaking her head viciously.

"Lucy!" Her eyes fly open when his voice becomes recognizable. Heart skipping a beat, Lucy slowly turns her neck to see a distant shadow. Tears of absolute disbelief and madness pour from her eyes.

"It…it can't be…" She whispers.

His tall, broad figure becomes more recognizable the longer he trudges towards her, causing her doubt to lessen and the tears to multiply. Finding the sudden motivation to get to her aching feet, Lucy stumbles towards him, mouth hanging open and hand reaching in his direction.

"Lucy…" He groaned, his face finally exposed to the setting sunlight.

Her lips let out a gasp of overwhelming joy the instant she knows what she sees is real. "Gray!"

Ignoring the severe pain running up and down her arm and all over her body, Lucy goes from a fast walk to a full sprint, her tears trailing behind her as she runs straight for him. Gray's feet also fly as fast as they can, even with a brutal limp. It's the most painful minutes of separation but when he finally becomes within arms reach she is afflicted with a joy far to great for her soul to withstand. The moment she feels his heart beat pressed against her cheek as he engulfs her in his arms all falls to pieces.

"Gray!" She sobs, her emotions suddenly bursting without restraint.

"It's alright, I got you. You're alright." He says in a calming voice, not only to comfort her but to calm himself as well. She notices that the harder he squeezes her the more he struggles not to break into tears as well. "It's alright…"

"They're all gone Gray, all of them!" Lucy cries. Her head buries deeper and deeper into her chest as the flow of tears only escalates. "All of them…"

"Yeah, Lucy, they are…" His mouth presses against her head as the inevitable tears break through. "But we're still here."

That night the sun finally set. Life was scarce and hope hard to find. But even in the darkness the Fairies shined bright, dancing with victory up in the sky.

**End of Part 3**

**P.s Next chapter will be the final chapter**


	4. Chapter 4END

_Alright, the chapter you've all been waiting for is finally here. I know, I'm sorry I've left you guys hanging for so long without a conclusion to the story. But here it is. I hope you enjoy. A big thank you to all of you who stuck around for so long and read my story!_

* * *

><p><strong>After the End- Part 4END**

_It's chilly outside. There's about a foot of snow on the ground and winter has only just started. It's nice, seeing all the white. It tends to hide away all the ash and rubble still left behind from ten years ago. A decade may have past but the scars of battle still remain on the lands of Fiore, the memory forever imprinted into the earth, and on our hearts. _

_I have grown since those days of darkness and devastation. My wounds to the soul will never heal fully but they have subsided into just memories- memories I've chosen to never let go. The good and the bad. Everyday I wake up remembering their loss, and remembering their love. I find that those memories give me the strength to survive another day. Like Erza would always say, moving on doesn't mean forgetting about things. It just means you have to accept what's happened and continue living. So I have. And I will never forget my past, but I will also strive for the future._

_My life is a happy, fulfilling one. So much has happened, things I never thought would. I'm not alone. Seven years today me and Gray have been…_

Lucy's left hand, writing ceaselessly, is put to a halt when another wraps around hers. His nose and lips nuzzle into her neck as he lets out a cool breath, giving her a small rush of chills.

"What are you writing?" Gray asks in a hushed tone, looking over her shoulder with interest.

"Just my thoughts again. That's all." She says softly, putting down the quill and turning her face into his. His dark calm eyes look kindly into hers for a moment. Then his lips give her forehead a quick kiss.

"Well you should take a break, Natsu is…"

"Momma!" The little blonde boy shouts as he comes running into the room. "Momma, momma, it's snowing!" His dark blue eyes beam with excitement. "Can we go outside? Can we? Can we?"

"Haha, of course." Lucy laughs, always amused by the bright smile that fits between his cheeks when he's happy. "As long as you wear something warm."

"Aw, but Dad lets me go outside without any clothes on!" Natsu complains.

"Hey, hey buddy," Gray intrudes quickly as soon as the cat's out of the bag. "what did I tell you about keeping that a secret?" He whispers kneeling down to Natsu's level.

"Oh yeah…" The not so bright boy remembers.

"Now scoot along and get a jacket on!" Gray says this time much louder, making sure Lucy can hear. With an irritated grin she folds her arms and shakes her head. Those two are a whole new kind of trouble. Never the less she treasures them both.

"Oh, make sure your sister has got something warm to wear as well!" Lucy shouts down the hall as Natsu returns to his room.

"Aye!" He shouts back in the distance.

"So," Lucy sighs, "you teaching Natsu a few stripping tricks?" She questions, her eyes piercing through Gray's while her hand rests against her hip.

Gray lets out an airy laugh as he rubs the back of his head, knowing he isn't getting out of this endeavor. "No, I mean, he just wanted to be like his old man, that's all."

"He isn't an ice mage like you were." She says quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, but can you blame him?" Gray snickers. As a grin slips onto his lips, so does his hand around Lucy's waist. "I mean, I am a pretty cool guy." Swiftly he slides his other arm around her back, but as he pulls her close Lucy places her hand against his chest in resistance.

"Don't get to full of yourself." Lucy smirks. "You're not that great."

"Really?" He asks, as if he's being tempted to prove other wise. But then, unexpectedly, the smile on his face falls from between his cheeks and his eyes grow heavy. What was a warm presence turns into a chilling touch. For a few moments they both remain silent, causing Lucy to grow with concern.

"Gray…?" She whispers.

"I know I'm not him." He suddenly says under his breathe. Lucy's eyes widen the moment Gray's words escape from his lips. But before she can respond, Gray lifts his strong hand up to her missing limb and gently takes ahold of what remains.

"But I still think you're beautiful." He whispers. Lucy's body grows stiff. "I still think you're wonderful. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you." Gray's voice grows deeper with each word. "I still love you. But can I ever truly take his place?" He says with a pathetic smile latched onto his face.

Without hesitation Lucy clasps her hand around Gray's neck and draws his lips into hers. At first he stays still. But the longer her lips press against his, the faster his heart starts to race, and the more he embraces her touch.

When she finally releases him from her grasp, Lucy looks up at him with a shaky smile resting upon her face. "I love you Gray. I love our family. I love our home." He caresses her hand as she brushes it against his cheek. "I'm so thankful for all that we have. For everything. There's nothing in this world I would trade for what we have now." Closing her eyes, Lucy rests her head against his chest and listens to the beating of his heart. A sound she will always treasure. "So please, never forget that."

A comforting smile slips onto Gray's lips at the sound of her sweet words. Pulling Lucy into his arms, Gray barriers his head into her neck and lets out a soft whisper. "Happy anniversary, Lucy."

"Happy anniversary, Gray…"

"Ew, Mommy and Daddy are acting all lovey dovey!" Natsu shouts, grabbing both Gray and Lucy's attention.

"Lovey dovey…" Little Juvia mumbles, cheeks blushing bright red.

"Well of course!" Gray bellows, going into character and tightening his grasp around Lucy. "As the king of this house I must possess all the gorgeous women!" Turning towards Juvia, Gray smiles devilishly. "Including the little ones!"

"Wah!" She squeals, running out the door as her dad chases after her like a monster.

"Juvia! I'll protect you from the mean stripping king!" Natsu roars, following behind them.

Lucy bursts out laughing at their silliness. Nothing amuses her more than when they all act like the cute dorks that they are. Grabbing her coat, she too runs towards the door to join them, but as she lifts the jacket off the wrack, an old piece of clothing drops to the floor, causing her to come to a halt. Lucy's eyes widen slightly at the sight of it. Nostalgia suddenly wells up within her chest, causing her heart to grow warm and tender. Slowly, she walks towards the clothing and latches her fingers around the tough, yet soft material. A gentle smile forms between her cheeks as she rises to her feet and walks out the door.

"Natsu!" She shouts out to her son before he gets too far out of reach.

"Yeah mama?"

"Come here. I want you to wear this."

The boy rolls his eyes, eager to play in the snow. But doing as his mom says, Natsu comes by his mothers side and allows her to wrap the battered scarf around him.

"There. To keep you warm and safe." Lucy says, rubbing the boys head and messing up his hair.

"Haha, mama!" He giggles. "Stop it!"

"Alright, now go attack your Dad." She orders after giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

With a nod and evil grin, Natsu takes off and trudges through the snow in attempt to catch up with his Father. As for Lucy, she stays behind on the deck and watches the three of them from afar. She watches as they laugh and play. She watches as they create memories, memories that will last forever, just as she had made with Fairy Tail. Memories that will never die. And this makes her smile.

_This is what makes life worth living. It was hard for me to see that ten years ago when I was still trying to recover. I had lost everything. My friends. My home. Gray and I were both haunted by grief and devastation. But after time, after we helped each other put our lives back together, we let go of the pain of the past, and embraced all the good that came of it. We realized that even though we had lost all those we had loved, they could never truly be gone. For the memories of them could never die. The impact all of them had on my life could never diminish. And it was that fact that kept me going, and still keeps me going today. I was able to move on, open my heart up to others again, and find purpose in my life. I wanted to keep making those memories. And that'a what I've done._

_Gray and I have been married for seven years as of today. We were there for each other during the most challenging time in our lives. He was my life line and I was his. But at some point during that time his presence became more than that. And as a result we became a family. Natsu is now seven and Juvia five. Both angels. Well, Natsu could be up for debate. But there's nothing in this world that I treasure more. The life I live is a blessing and a constant reminder that love is worth the pain it can cause. Because of the love I have for my family and Gray, my life has meaning again. Just like it did when I had Fairy Tail._

"Momma!" Juvia squeals as her dad finally catches her. Picking up the little girl and hanging her tiny body in the air, Gray laughs victoriously.

"Haha I have captured the princess! Muhahahaha…oof!" His evil laughter is silence by a snowball to the face.

"Release Juvia you exhibitionist!" Natsu demands, getting ready to toss another snowball.

"What? Where did you learn that word?!" Gray scoffs, placing Juvia on his shoulders.

"Momma!" With one swing Natsu sends snow flying right into his fathers face.

A sudden burst of laughter escapes from Lucy's lips.

"Really?" Gray growls with an evil smirk, shaking the snow off his face. Quickly she covers her mouth as he glances in her direction. "Well then I'm gonna have to teach your mom a lesson for calling me names." Taking off into a sprint with Juvia bouncing on his shoulders, Gray starts to run towards Lucy.

"Oh no!" She squeals, twirling her head about to look for an escape route. Running out into the snow, Gray follows closely behind, along with Juvia and Natsu. It doesn't take long for them to catch her.

Lying in the snow, with Gray resting on top of her from his tackle, Lucy glances up into the sky to see their beautiful faces looking down at her.

"We must save mommy!" Juvia cries, yanking on her daddy's arm.

"Let Mommy go!" Natsu demands as well, tugging on his clothes.

Lucy and Gray stare at each other and let out small chuckles, unable to contain their amusement. "Ahhh…" He sighs happily, looking at Lucy with a soft expression, one that shows content. "Never." He whispers. Leaning down he gives her a soft kiss. "Never will I let her go."

Lucy's lips curve into a sweet smile as an unexpected tear slips down her cheek. "Thank you."

**_All living things must eventually die. It's unavoidable. But as long as you remember those who pass, they will live on in your heart forever._**

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><em>Once again thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate all of you for your support and reviews! This is indeed the end of the story, but I might, MIGHT, write a bonus chapter that goes into more detail about Lucy and Gray's relationship and how it developed. But that's a MAYBE. So for now, thanks for reading, have an amazing day, week, year, and life!<em>

_-TheReasonWhy13_


End file.
